Running Away
by primevalhsm
Summary: I don't want to give much away but something happens that makes Gabriella leave Alberquerque and Troy finds her 1 year later and he wants answers... M rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Rosana and this is my first ever fanfiction and I would love to hear whar you guys think... thanks! xx**

**Running Away - Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I walked up the pathway to Troy's house and knocked on the door, I only had to wait a few seconds for him to answer and when I did I couldn't stop staring at him, he was topless with just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet so he must of just got out of the shower "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" he teased and opened the door wider for me to enter the house "What brings you to my door on this fine day?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I was just wondering if my loving boyfriend wanted to go to the movies with me" I asked him still staring at his well toned body.

He seemed to think about his desion for a couple of moments "Sure, but only if we're not seeing Titanic 3D... I can't stand Titanic in 2D" he said as we walked up the stairs to his room.

We got to his room and he closed the door behind us then went to his drawers so he could get his underwear out, I turned my head away as he put them on, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before... we've had sex countless times but I know he doesn't like it when I watch him getting dressed "I promise we won't see Titanic, how about The Hunger Games?" I questioned.

"Sure, I'm game for that. Chad said it was an awesome movie and he's a tough movie critic" he said and put some jeans on "I forgot to ask how dinner went last night with your mum and her new boyfriend..." he stopped forgetting his name.

"Joe. He's a total idiot who is obviously just with my mum for the money but she'll see soon enough" I said not really wanting to talk about my mum and Joe with my boyfriend.

After arguing with Troy about his lack of shirts we finally made it in time to the movies, because me and Troy like different things to eat at the movies we had a lot of stuff apposed to the normal large popcorn and drink to share. We had large Sprite and a Large Fanta, Large popcorn for Troy and nacho's with every dip for me and then we decided on a bag of sweets each, I chose Maltesers and he choose M&Ms and we balanced it all to our screen.

Once the movie was over Troy dropped me home "Do you wanna stay tonight? My mum is at Joe's tonight and I don't like being there on my own" I pleaded, staying in my house all alone was creepy because it was so big and made lots of creaky noised.

"Sure" he simply answered and jumped out of his car and we made our way up to my house hand in hand "Maybe we should get you a dog to keep you company for times like this" he suggested when we entered the house.

Troy has always wanted a dog but his dad was allergic to them so they could never have one, now it's up to me, he keeps giving me these reasons why I should get one but I killed my goldfish Fred (accidently of course) so I wouldn't trust myself with a dog.

We made it to my room and we laid on my bed together tangled up in eachother with Troy stroking my head and placing kisses on the top of it every so often which I loved. I loved this side of Troy, not the side he shows when he's with his friends because that's not Troy at all... that's not my Troy. My Troy is caring and sensative and he loves cuddles, Chad would love to hear this!

I sat up and looked him in the face "I love you" I said softly to him and placed a kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned, my hands started running through his hair as his hands went to my waist lifting my top up then eventually off, I started un-buttoning his then got fed up with the last few buttons so I just ripped the shirt off.

He kissed down my neck and inbetween my breasts and down to my belly button then when he reached the top of my jeans he un buttoned them and started pulling them down to which I had no objection but I missed him kissing my lips "Kiss me" I breathed heavily to him and he obeyed my wishes.

I started to undo his belt buckle then when I finally got it off I took his jeans and threw them across the room somewhere and I was left in my bra and panties and Troy his boxer shorts but they came off shortly then we were making love.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes then I heard Gabriella's soft breathing in my ear so I turned to look at her and seen she was still sound asleep, she looked beautiful when she slept with her hair fanned out over the pillow and her face just looks so relaxed and care free, she didn't have the frown lines in her forehead like she did when she was awake.

I turned to look at the clock and seen it was on 6:45am so I managed to untangle myself from Gabriella and I walked over to the window and closed the blinds to stop the sun getting in her eyes and waking her up, I crawled back into bed and she instantly cuddled into me and I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You awake?" she asked tiredly.

"No. Go back to sleep" I said and closed my eyes. The worst thing about dating Gabriella was that she was a morning person and hardly slept was half 9 in the morning on a weekend and she was up at 6am every weekday morning to go to school "Stop staring at me" I said and opened one eye and seen her looking at me with an innocent grin on her face.

"I can't go back to sleep, it's daylight outside, c'mon Troy get up" she said and jumped onto me so she was straddling me.

I rolled us so she was laying under me and I pinned her arms above her head and trapped her legs in between mine so she couldn't move "Kiss me" she said and I obeyed her orders.

The morning was wasted by making love pretty much everywhere, the bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen and we even did it in her pool and by lunchtime we had really worked up an appetite.

She suggested we go out for some lunch to a little cafe so we got in my car and drove towards town "I wish we could do that everyday" she said.

"What have sex all over your house?" I asked teasingly.

"No have sex and not have to worry about someone coming home, mum won't be home until after seven tonight if she comes home tonight that is" she said and I could tell she was sad about her mum and Joe and I know she was feeling left out or maybe a bit unloved but she has me and I will stick with her through anything, I love her and she's my one and only.

**OK that was only chapter one and I would really love any feedback you have wether it be bad or good, thanks! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Away - Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I awoke to the alarm going off and turned it off before I woke up my mum and Joe and from what I heard last night they needed all the sleep they could get, I got into the shower and then sat in my chair and looked into the mirror to decide what to do with my hair and I thought about all the clothes I had and thought about what to wear when all of a sudden I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and pucked up everything that was in my stomach.

Even though I had been sick I couldn't stay at home all day with Joe so I carried on as normal and got in the car with Troy and we drove off towards school but I made him stop half way there and I got sick on the side of the road "Are you OK?" he asked when I got back into the car.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little upset tummy... honestly I'm OK" I said and he carried on driving towards the school.

When we arrived at school he kept asking me if I was OK and walked with me to my locker then walked with me to homeroom and sat down next to me instead of the seat at the front "Troy honestly I'm OK. I feel fine" I said to him as Ms Darbus came into the room and silenced everyone.

During the second lesson I wasn't feeling all to well so I asked to go to the bathroom and I stood there with my hands over the basin looking in the mirror at realised how pale I looked, my head was spinning and everything around me was spinning and moving then I fell to the ice cold floor.

**Troy's P.O.V**

At lunch I went to Gabriella's science lesson to pick her up and walk to the canteen with her, she had been sick today and Taylor told me Gabriella had been acting weird for the first lesson they had together so I was getting worried about her, I wanted and needed to know that she was OK and that it was only something silly like food poisining but when everyone in her class had come out I realised that Gabriella wasn't in there.

I seen Taylor walking towards me "Have you seen Gabriella?" I asked her and she shook her head "Can you have a look in the girls toilets please?" I asked her and she nodded, we walked together and seen a crowd of people and a couple of teachers crowding around the girls toilets.

Taylor ran towards the toilets and moved through the crowd then she came back "It's Gabriella" she said to me and I moved everyone out of the way and seen her laying on the floor then an ambulance crew moved me and eveyone out of the way and started moving her and I followed.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in the ambulance" the paramedic said to me.

"She's my girlfriend please" I begged and he nodded "Take my car" I said to Taylor and threw my keys to her and we set off towards the hospital.

Once she was taken to a room they told me I couldn't come in because they were doing tests so I took this as my chance to phone her mum and tell her what's going on "Hello?" she said when she answered.

"Hi Maria it's Troy, look Gabriella has been taking to hospital she collapsed at school" I explained to her.

"OK, thanks Troy I'm on my way" she said and we hung up the phone.

I went into Gabriella's room and she was still out so I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her hand when the doctor came in "She should be awake soon" he said and looked at her chart "Let me know when she wakes up" he said and left the room.

About half an hour later Maria walked through the door with Joe "What's happened?" she asked me in a clear panic.

"They won't tell me because I'm not family" I explained to her and felt a squeeze on my hand and looked towards Gabriella and seen her eyes fluttering open "Hey" I said calmly to her.

"Troy?" she asked and I nodded, she smiled and I excused myself to go and get the doctor that was looking after her.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I asked Troy to go and get me something to eat when the doctor came in so I could speak to him alone, my mum asked Joe to wait outside because she didn't want him knowing what was wrong and not Troy because she said it seemed unfair.

"Ms Montez can you tell me the date of your last period?" he asked.

"Erm... I can't remember the date but it was about 2 months ago" I answered and it dawned on me, the sickness, the fainting, no period and I knew before he said it.

"Ms Montez your pregnant" he said and I closed my eyes and looked down at my hands "I'll leave you alone for a little while" he said and left the room.

"I'm so sorry mum" I said and the tears fell from my eyes. I had ruined mine and Troy's lives, we wouldn't be able to do what we wanted to do, go to the colleges we wanted or get the jobs we wanted. I had ruined everything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I will help you with whatever you decide to do" she said and kissed the top of my forehead.

After a lot of thinking about what I wanted to do and what was best for everyone involved I came to my descion "Mum?" I asked and she turned to face me "I want to move away and not tell Troy about this. I don't have to ruin his life with this as well, he has a promising basketball career that I don't want to mess up, I'll bring the baby up on my own and I know it will be hard but I can do it" I explained to her.

"Are you sure you don't want Troy to know? What about when the baby's older and it starts asking questions" she asked.

"I'll say I don't know who it is. This is what I want to do. We can leave one day and he won't know a single thing about it and he can move on, find a nice girl, marry her, have a proper family and have the career he always wanted" this was the right thing to do.

The door opened and Troy came in "My mum just phoned she said she wanted me to come home, is that OK?" he asked and I nodded. He came over to me and kissed me "I love you" he whispered and went towards the door "I'll call you tomorrow or something OK?" he said.

"OK, bye" he sent me one more big smile and left and I knew that I might not ever see him again, that could be the last time I see him because mum can get work to move her whenever she wants so all she has to do is make one phone call and we can move tomorrow, I would miss Troy so much because I loved him, he was the first everything to me; first kiss, fisrt person I loved, first person to see me naked, first person I had sex with... he was my first and I was going to miss him so much but I'm protecting him.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your suscribtions and thanks to The Amy Johnson for reviweing, I really apprciate all the suscribers but I would love to hear what you think should happen next... please please please review Love You xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running Away - Chapter 3**

**Troy's P.O.V**

I walked up Gabriella's pathway and noticed that her mum's car wasn't there and I reached the door and knocked, I waited for a few moments but no one answered so I pulled my phone out and phoned Gabriella to ask where she was "This number is no longer available" the voice said on the phone so I went around to the back and climbed up her tree and onto her balcony to see her room empty.

There was no bed, no wardrobe, no nothing it was as if no one lived there so I managed to open a window and climb through it and the whole house was empty, there was nothing there apart from a photgraph of me and Gabriella on the kitchen counter next to the photo was a letter that had my address and name on it;

_Dear Troy,_

_Either you've broke into the house and noticed everything gone or someone has been kind enough to bring this letter to your house but I'm guessing you broke into the house._

_I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you but the goodbye would be to hard for me to bare and I didn't want to see your face when I tell you that I'm leaving and that I would never get to see you again, my mum's company had to move her straight away due to a fall in the company and she has to sort it out._

_I'm really going to miss you and all of those special memories that we share together and I need you to know that you are my first Troy, my first everything and nothing can change that. You will always hold a special place in my heart and I will never forget you, I love you forever and always..._

_All my love_

_Gabriella xxx_

She had gone. Why didn't she tell me? Why has she changed her number? Why didn't she tell me where she had moved to? I looked at the letter and seen tear stains on it that had smudged some of the words. If she wanted to stay that bad I could've asked her mum and my parents if she could've stayed with me until we left for college.

The picture she left was on of my favourites, it was of us on the beach, she was wearing a white bikini and I was wearing my red swim shorts and she had her arms around my neck, mine were around her waist and we were kissing at sunset. Taylor took the picture and Chad had teased me about how whipped I was but I didn't care, that day was the first time me and Gabriella had sex.

We went back to her place and her mum was at work, she took my up to her room and we had kissed on her bed which led to touching and more kissing and we decided that it was what we wanted so we did. I will never forget that day, it's etched permanantly in my memories because wasn't just our first time together it was the first time either of us had done that.

She was my first like I was her first, I had kissed other girls but she was the first girl I took loved, made love to, showed my real side to, I wouldn't be able to forget her and it would take me a lifetime and more to find someone who made me as half as happy as she made me "Why did you go?" I whispered.

I went home with the letter and picture in my hand "Hey son! Wanna play ball?" my dad asked opening the back door.

"No" I simply answered and went up to my room.

A few minutes later my door knocked softly and it opened to revel my mum who came over to me and sat on the edge of my bed "Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Gabriella left. Maria's company had to transfer them immediatly but Gabriella didn't have time to phone or text me to tell me, I don't even know where she's moved to and I tried phoning her but her number is no longer avaliable so that means she changed it and I just don't understand why all this secercy" I confessed to her.

"Maybe she just didn't want to say goodbye to you because she loves you and didn't want to believe that it came to an end. If it was meant to be then one day you will find eachother again and you can start where you left off and if it wasn't meant to be then you can move on and be happy, your still young" she explained and looked at the picture Gabriella left.

"It's going to take a while to get over her, I love her" I said hoping the conversation would end there, thankfully it did and my mum left.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

We pulled up at the new house in California it was beautiful, it had three bedrooms, a large living room, ensuite bathrooms and a pool in the backyard, I got out of the car and went into the house eagerly to find what bedroom I wanted and found it. It was at the back of the house and had a balcony like my one in Alberquerque, it was a little bigger then my room in Alberquerque but the view was much better. I could see the pool and the rest of the neighbourhood which looked amazing.

The only thing I could see missing was Troy, he wasn't going to be here and I wouldn't ever see him again, he would never get to see our baby, he would never touch me, kiss me or make love to me ever again and I had to face up to that.

"You like it?" my mum asked and I nodded "Joe wants to know where to put your things" she said.

I know I hated Joe before but I really like him now, he's been supportive of me and he keeps asking if I'm OK and said he wouldn't come and live with us here in California if I wasn't happy about it but I didn't want to break their relationship up because I got pregnant so he came to. Ever since I found out I was pregnant he's been good to me and my mum and acting as a sort of father figure for me which I've never really had as my dad died when I was only a year old and mum never really got a proper boyfriend after that.

"Erm, I'll have this room" I said and she left to go and tell Joe where I wanted my stuff, me and my mum decided that the baby would sleep with me in my room in it's cot until it was about a year old or to big for it's cot in here then it will move into the spare room which we will decorate nearer the time.

I put my hand over my barely there not even noticable bump and looked out the window "we'll be happy here" I said hoping my little baby could hear me.

Joe came in with a box and put it down then left to get the rest, I looked at the box and seen it had all my old school books and stuff in which I wouldn't need anymore because I was getting home schooled, I didn't want to go to a school and be known as the pregnant girl and then leave to have the baby in a few months, I just didn't see the point.

**Hello! Thank you to the people who reviwed last chapter, I got three reviews for the last chapter and I was hoping that I could get five for this one? Review, thank you! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Running Away - Chapter 4**

**6 MONTHS PREGNANT**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Mum do we have any peanut butter?" I called out from the kitchen, I looked all over the kitchen but I couldn't find it and I could've sworn there were three pots in here yesterday.

"No honey you ate it all" she called back from the living room where her and Joe were watching a movie.

I stormed into the living room and looked at her in shock "Are you calling me fat?" I asked her simply, everytime I ask if there is something she tells me I ate it all, does that mean that I'm fat? I don't wanna be fat.

She rolled her eyes at me and I started crying, she was right, I was fat... I can't even see my feet and I miss my feet "Oh honey I didn't mean your fat I just mean that we've run out is all" she said and stood from her chair and hugged me, rubbing my back up and down in a comforting motion "Your not fat sweety, your pregnant, there's a difference" she said.

"But I can't see my feet" I said and cried some more. I used to take my feet for granted and now I can't even see them "I miss not being able to see my feet" I said and tried to look over the gigantic bump to see my feet but I couldn't "I want some cucumber and peanut butter" I said in a sulk.

Everyone in the world has to try cucumber dipped in peanut butter because it tastes like heaven "I'll go and get some" Joe said and left the house in a bit of a hurry and I noticed that when I cried he would find any reason he could to leave the house and sometimes it feels like he doesn't want to be with us anymore and I think it's because of me.

What would make me feel even better right now is having Troy here and having him cuddle me instead of my mum because Troy made me feel so safe and comforted in his arms like not even a bomb could hurt me "Mum I miss Troy"

**Troy's P.O.V**

"C'mon man you need to get out of the house" Chad said and threw my sponge basketball at my head "Don't say your doing homework because I know for a fact that your well infront of everyone" he argued before I could use my defence "Look you need to get over Gabriella"

Nobody had said her name in months, not even me "How can I get over her? I loved... love her Chad and it's not as easy as that. What if you were in my position and it was Taylor who went?" I argued.

"Seriously you need to buck your ideas up Troy. Your game has been shit since she left and all you do is mope around and feel sorry for yourself, your never going to see her again so get over it" he shouted and left my room not forgetting to slam the door closed being him.

Chad's right. Since she left my game has been rubbish and I missed a scholoship for a college in New York and a scholoship for a college in Washington not that I wanted to go to these college's but I still messed up. I don't see Chad or anyone really since she left because I feel like apart of me has been ripped out, like I'm a ying without a yang.

I just want to know if she's OK? If she's been accepted to the college she wanted? Does she still think about me and love me? Why did she leave me?

"Troy there's a letter for you from California State University, Long Beach" my mum said running into my room handing me the letter. I hadn't told my dad yet but I wanted to become a PE teacher and not a pro basketball player, of course my mum knew because she helped me fill out the form "Well..." my mum said impatiently.

I opened the letter and read it "I've been accepted" I said and she hugged me and told me she was proud of me then she let slip...

"Your going to be a brilliant PE teacher"

"What?" I heard my dad say from my doorway "A teacher? Troy we talked about this... you wanted to go pro with basketball" he said.

"No you discussed it with yourself and decided that I wanted to go pro with basketball, I want to be a PE teacher and a basketball coach for a middle school, I've wanted to do that for the past year and a half" I admitted.

Of course he got in a mood because he couldn't live his dreams off me now I was becoming a teacher, if I pass my course only. He huffed out of my room and my mum put her hand on my shoulder comfortaly "Don't worry about him, I'm proud of you" she said and kissed my cheek.

**Gabrilla's P.O.V**

My mum ran into my room and awoke me but placing an envelope in my hand, I looked at it and it had my name on it and in the top left hand corner California State University, Long Beach. They had replyed to me, I told them I was pregnant and was due in three months but I would be ready for college by the time it starts and I know this is going to be a letter telling me that I couldn't go there.

"Mum I got in" I said excitedly when I read the letter, they were going to let me study there to become a biology teacher! I can't believe this, I am so excited! "I'm going to college!" she hugged me and I hugged her back with tears coming down my face.

I thought having a baby would stop me from going to college and doing what I wanted to do but it hasn't. I'm going to go to college, become a biology teacher then I can go and work wherever I want, I can't wait to start because as horrible as it sounds I actually miss going to school and learning things... my mum told me that I might not be able to do it with a baby but I was going to prove her wrong! I can do whatever I wanted to.

"Well done Gabs, proud of ya" Joe said from the doorway of my room then left without a single word, I know he finds it hard to show emotions but since moving here he's been a lot better, everything seems perfect right about now.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and treated myself to cucumber dipped in peanut butter, my mum hated it when I ate before breakfast but I was celebrating!

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I am going to try and update at least once a week :) Thank you! xx**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Do any of you like the TV show Primeval? Well if you do I have some good news for you. I am writing a Primeval Fanfic called 'I miss my wife' it's going to be a Jess and Becker story and I would like to know what you guys think about the idea so pm me and I will send you the main description of the story and you can tell me what you think.. :) Thanks! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Running Away - Chapter 5**

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I didn't want to live in a dorm room with people I didn't know I saved and borrowed some money from my mum and brought myself a nice, small, cozy 1 bedroom apartment across the street from the college so it was close to get to and I didn't have to get up hours before it starts. My mum came down to see it with me and decorated it with me and helped my buy furniture and all the normal every day stuff which I really appreciated as to be honest I really didn't know where to start and what to do.

I had managed to get a part time job as a waiter at a posh restaurent, it was a nice Italian place that served to the rich and famous, I hadn't started yet but I had read about it on the internet and seen pictures of famous people eating there. My mum helped me plan out when to pay what bills with my pay and she managed to get me the best deals to help me save money so I could have some left over for myself.

"Thank you so much for all you help mum, I love you" I said and hugged her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Troy your my son and you needed me... I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" she said.

My dad just looked around showing no emotion on his face "What'd you think dad?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me "I don't see why you didn't just live in the halls as you wanted to come here so much and it would be cheaper" he said.

"I've expained this to you. I didn't want to live with people I don't know, I would rather live on my own with my own space... is that OK with you?" I asked frustrated, nothing I did seemed to be good enough for him.

"Why did you move in now anyway? You've got ages before you start?" he asked.

"Because I needed to get settled in, get my class schedule, make sure I have everything... you know this already" I said in annoyance.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Mum I can't do it anymore" I cried to her in pain. I was told childbirth was going to be painful but it feels like I'm pushing a melon out of my vagina "I can't do it" I said exhusted and feel back onto the bed and breathed in and out heavily.

"Of course you can do it. Your a Montez and Montez's can do anything" my mum said to me and kissed my head.

I looked forward and seen the nurse looking at me "Last push... I promise" she said "On your next contraction push as hard as you can, the biggest push you can do" she told me and then it came. I screamed in pain as I felt my baby slip out of my body then a few seconds later I heard my little baby crying "It's a boy" the nurse called out. A little boy, I had a little baby boy, I threw my head back on my bed and breathed heavily then I was handed my baby. He was absolutly perfect, he had blue eyes, dark hair and tanned skin like me but his face looked like Troy's "Have you got a name for him?" the nurse asked.

"Alexander Troy Bolton Montez" I said and kissed the top of his head, my perfect little baby boy was finally here "He's perfect" I whispered. My mum left us alone to we can bond "You are so perfect and you are going to be so loved and looked after and when you grow up you might realise that you don't have your dad around but he doesn't know your here because I wanted him to live his life properly... not that you've ruined my life but... I'm doing such a bad job explaining this. I know that if your dad knew about you he would love you as much as I do" I explained to my son.

He started crying and the nurse came in "I think he's hungry, are you breast feeding or bottle feeding?" she asked me.

"I want to try breast feeding" I said and she showed me how to hold him and what to do but he wouldn't attatch to me "Are you sure I'm doing this right?" I asked.

"Yes but not all babies attatch to the breast, it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with either of you. Here" she handed me a bottle and he instantly latched onto it and started feeding.

The nurse was brilliant, she taught me how to feed him, wind him, change him, and taught me how to be a good mother to which I will be eternally thankful for.

I just wish Troy was here and experiencing this with me, I regret not telling him now, I know he will ask questions when he's older and I know I was going to say that I didn't know who his father was but I think I might have to tell him that his father is Troy Alexander Bolton and he's the love of life and the only man I will ever love.

**Troy's P.O.V**

My parents left and I fell down on the couch and turned the TV on and just flicked through the channels not really looking at what was on, all I could think about was Gabriella and how she was and what she was up to, if she was OK and if she had moved on. Maybe she had forgotten about me and found some other guy who she loves more then she ever loved me.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer that my mum had brought up earlier "Why can't I get you out of my head? God dammit Gabriella" I said in frustration and slammed the beer bottle down on the table top on the kitchen.

I need to get over her! I went to my room changed into some decent clothes and went out and ended up at a party in the dorms, I got a drink and was standing when I felt nails go down my back and seen a tall blonde girl with in your face boobs smirking at me "Shot?" she asked and handed me a shot glass.

Three shots, two beers and four sambucca's later and I was so drunk I couldn't stand up straight, the girl who's name I think was Kate or Katie or something started kissing me and I didn't hesatate in kissing back "Come back to my place" I offered and she nodded.

We stumbled across the street and into my apartment where I pushed her up against the door when it closed and kissed her roughly and we went towards the bedroom and closed the door behind us, I pushed her on the bed and kissed her neck then ripped her top off her then her bra before taking my top off, it wasn't long before I was moving in and out of her.

**OK guys! Please review, it really does mean alot to me when I hear what you all think and remember if you or anyone you know is a fan of primeval then pm and I will send you the description I have for a new story. Don't forget to review because I know you can all do better then 1 review for the chapter, thanks to pumpkinking5... this chapter is dedicated to you! :) xx**


End file.
